After Tempted
by alysonsummerblack1990
Summary: What ever happened to Zoey and Stark after tempted happened? What about Zoey? DId she make it back? Heres what I think should have happened!
1. Dreams

I sat there staring into the eyes of the girl I loved. Her soul had been crushed after Kalona had killed Heath. I stared at her lifeless body and did something I hadn't done in years. I cried. I cried for Zoey. I cried for her friends who had lost an amazing friend. I cried for a bunch of fledglings that had lost their high priestess. I cried for no reason but yet every reason. I looked over at Erin and Shaunee, Damien, Eric, then Kalona. Every one present was crying except Zoey and Heath. Two lifeless bodies lying in the courtyard. Kalona said "My Ay-a, my beautiful Ay-a. What, what has happened to my Ay-a? My beautiful Ay-a….."

I looked at him and said, "She isn't your anything! You did this to her! You killed Heath and that killed her! It destroyed her soul!! Are you happy now? You get to take over the world…….. But you killed Zoey or what you like to call Ay-a. This is your fault." I then heard some one walk into the court yard and scream. It was Aphrodite; she had come down to see what was taking so long. She said" What the hell did you do to Zoey? Kalona!!!! What did you do to Zoey you ass whole!!! Stark! What did he do??? Oh my god….. Oh my god oh my god! Darius!!" Darius walked in and said "My goddess what happened???"

I looked at Kalona and said" Ask him. It's his fault. He killed Heath so it crushed Zoey's soul and killed her." Kalona was still muttering "Ay-a my wonderful Ay-a….. How how how….. Why? Why why why??" I started to cry even harder, still cradling Zoey in my arms. Jack looked at me and said," Stark Im so sorry!! I wish I could help….." I looked at him and then looked right back down at Zoey. I wanted to kill Kalona even more now. He had done this to Zoey. He should die for this.

But no then he would get to torment her for the rest of her afterlife too. What can we do for her? What can we do about him? Zoey was the only one who could get him back in the earth. In a way I was glad Stevie- Rae wasn't here. She would be sobbing even louder then all of us put together. Then I saw something is Zoey's eyes, a flash of hope I guess you could call it. I said "She just might be alive. Just maybe. Just maybe." Every one looked at me with hope in their eyes. I laughed through my tears and said "She might be alive…. Alive… lets just hope with every thing we have. Just hope." I looked back down at Zoey and saw her chest heave up and down.

She had stared to breathe again! She shut her eyes tight and closed her mouth and whispered, "Heath im so sorry….. I want to help Heath I want to help!" She was in the spirit world talking to him. I said to her just hoping she would hear" Zoey, Zoey its Stark listen Zoey we need you! Wake up Zo! Just wake up for us! Please!! Please Zoey please!"

I just wanted her back. That was my biggest wish, my only dream, my world revolved around Zoey. I love her. I now realize that she is everything to me. My life, my world, my dream, my every thing. I loved her more then anything. More then everything. I wanted her to wake up!! I shook her body and I said "Zo wake up. Come on Zo! I need you right now! We need you right now!! Come on Zo wake up!!"She stirred and started whispering something under her breath. I only caught a couple of words that sounded like "Sorry im sorry" I stared into the face of this girl. The girl who saved me in more ways then one.

I knew I could save her if I tried, but how? Darius!! I looked at him as if to say "help her please." He walked over and took her from my arms, her hair falling out of her pale face. I saw one piece of her dark brown hair in her face and I wiped it away. "Its ok hun, Darius is gunna fix you right up." I said. I held her hand as we walked up to Aphrodite's room.

"Some one get Heath he needs to be buried. " Was the last thing I said that day. The crescent moon in the sky showed that Nyx, our goddess, was watching over us. How could she let Zoey die? If she was watching us, she would've saved her and him. He died by the hands of her fallen warrior. It might just be her fault. She banished him so he fell.

Literally she kicked him off her magic cloud or whatever. He fell in more then one ways. His heart and body fell. Wait how did I know all this? Zoey!! I was seeing into her mind! Is this what she was dreaming about? I looked further and saw that she was in a meadow, surrounded by trees with a little lake in the corner by a big, golden tree. Huh. That's odd a golden tree. Who is that in it? Zoey and Heath were sitting in the tree with her in his lap.

She was sobbing saying "Heath im sorry! Im so sorry! I want to help!! How can I help Heath how? Please tell me how!" He kept shushing her and saying "There's no way babe. Im dead. You don't belong here with me; you should be with Stark and them. They are the ones that need you right now. Not me." Some how I said" he is right Zo. We need you. Please try to come back Zo please? For me and Erin and the rest of us?" She looked over at me and cried harder like she had killed me too. She climbed down and walked over to me and hugged me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

She said "Stark I love you but I can't I have to stay her with Heath, it's where I belong. Being with him makes me happy."

I looked at her with tears in my eyes and muttered "Please Zoey we need you to defeat Kalona. Please come back. Please? Even Aphrodite was crying well she is crying. Every ones crying even Kalona. He keeps saying 'Ay-a please come back to my arms Ay-a come back to me. Come back Ay-a, Ay-a please!' its actually starting to get annoying. You would probably tell him to shut up. But we need you. So please come back." She looked at me as if to say no. I frowned through my tears and pulled her arms off me and said "No you either come or I will never come back. Bye Zo." I started to walk away until she grabbed my arm and pulled me to face her.

Them she did the weirdest thing. She kissed me, not on the cheek but full- on make out session. She stopped for breath and pulled back. I said "What was that for?" She smiled and said "Ill come. I will be there in about an hour or so just stay with me for now? Please?" I told her I couldn't and started walking away toward the door that just showed up out of no where. She grabbed me again and this time she kissed me until I was backed up into a tree and even then she didn't stop. She pulled my shirt over my head and started kissing down my neck. I gasped and said" Zoey what are you doing?" She smirked and kissed down my neck and chest. Then she came back up and kissed my lips.

I wrapped my arms around her waist then pulled her shirt off her and kissed down to her bra and kissed her breast through her bra. I clasped her bra and started to kiss down her chest until I got to her breasts and stopped and kissed her lips again. She smiled against my lips and I felt her hand on my cock through my jeans. I gasped and said"

Zoey this is wrong. We have to stop. Heath might find us." She smiled and said "no he wont because he won't hear us now will he?" I shook my head and she smiled and said "Good." Then she started to rub my cock through my pants. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. When she hears this she started to rub harder. I moaned again and she said "So are you going back on your word?" I gave her a funny look and she said in reply "I quote 'This is wrong Zoey' now doesn't that sound familiar?" I nodded and she kissed me and hooked her fingers in the waist band of my jeans and pulled them down.

I stepped out of them and pushed her against the tree. She smiled and wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me closer to her. I smiled and kissed her again. She smiled against my lips and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She giggled and pushed herself against me more. Then I taught for a moment. "_Wait is this really happening? Zoey would never……. _Then I got it. This was all a dream. Other wise I would have thrown myself all over her! I came back to reality and found out I was laying in a hospitable bed. "What…. What happened?" I said.

I heard a voice that said "He's awake! Omg Stark you scared the bullpoopie out of me!" I only knew one person that said bullpoopie. "Zoey!!!" I only knew one person that said bullpoopie and it was her. "Zoey!!! You're alive!" I almost screamed! I heard her laugh and say "Just barely. You scared me to death! Well again….." I looked around the room for her and I couldn't find her. I found her when I looked into the bed next to me. I saw a girl with needles in her arms and in a white hospital gown. She was in her hospital bed almost the whole way across the room but I reached over and held her hand. I whispered to her "Zoey im so sorry for what happened….. Ya know with Heath…" She nodded and gave a small smile "You will always be there for me and I know that. Even if he is …. gone now. You are my warrior and I need you in my life more then any one right now. And Stark, I love you too."

I smiled at her and I said, "Zoey I you. And we need each other so you can have your warrior and I need you as my life source. You are my only reason to life. When I thought you had died I… I was ready to die too." She looked at me with tear filled eyes and was about to speak when I held up my hand to tell her to stop talking. She shut her mouth and nodded. I just hoped that I could see her smiling again the way she used to when she was around him. I wanted to see the happiness that was never there when I was. I wanted her to love me as much as I loved her. I wanted to hold her close, to kiss her and to make her happy. But I really couldn't because of Kalona and….Oh crap!!! Kalona!!! "Damien!! I need you for a couple minutes!"

He ran into the room and said "Good you are awake. So what did you need?" I asked him about Kalona and he shrugged. I wanted to know where the bastard went. He did this to Zoey. Zoey yawned and said" now its my turn to sleep." I couldn't help but laugh. I said "good night love." As she fell asleep. She was so beautiful! Her dark brown hair and pale skin was making me want her so much more. I then remembered that she talked in her sleep. She started to mumble about being a normal human.


	2. Mornings

Is that what she wanted? To be normal? I guess being normal would be nice. I being the one of the only red vampires I am not even not normal.

I am beyond that. For the rest of the time while she was sleeping I thought about the good and bad things about being a vampire and being not normal.

The only thing I couldn't figure out was if immortality was good or bad. " _never dying is a good thing but always living cant be good. Why is this so hard to figure out??" _I thought.

Great now I am just as paranoid as Zoey. Wow is this what was going on in her head all day? Wow how can she stand this? Its hard even for me to understand what's going on in my mind right now.

I cant even imagine it happening all day. I wish I could help her. I thought for about 15 minutes and then fell asleep. I had the same dream as I had about half an hour ago. But this time it continued… _She was kissing down my neck and chest till she got to my boxers and came back up and kissed me. I bit my lip to keep myself from moaning. She smirked and hooked her fingers in my boxers and pulled them down. I saw her look down and she said "Damn Stark……"_

_I couldn't help but smile .Apparently she liked me more then she knew…. She looked back up at me with a look of shock on her face. I was big. I mean most guys say they are big but im huge. Im 10 ½inches when im hard. She sat there looking at me, her expression not changing._

_I smirked and said" You like what_ _you see?" She said" Ahuh" Still gaping at me. I smiled and said "Now where were we?" Her expression changed to a sexy smirk. _

_She said "well I think I was about to do this." She wrapped her hands around my cock and started moving her hands up and down my shaft. I moaned in pleasure and she started to rub harder. She kissed me and smirked against my lips. I moaned into her mouth and she laughed and said" I think you are enjoying you're self." But this wasn't Zoey voice. I opened my eyes only to see Nefret standing in front of me. I pushed her away and pulled my pants and boxers back up and said" Dammit why do good dreams always have to end or turn into nightmares?" _

_She looked at me for a while longer and turned into Zoey again. Zoey figure was glowing and shimmering. As if she was surrounded by a halo of light. I gasped at her beauty. _

_Her hair was blowing out all around her face and she was wearing a beautiful white gown that looked about 3 sizes too big at the bottom. It was flowing around her body as if it was water in a pond or waves of the ocean. Damn she looks amazing. _

_She spoke to me in a voice that sounded like a bubbling brook or a peaceful wind "Stark, my love, you need to wake up I need you by my side right now. I have awoken to find my warrior asleep and looking like death itself. It's scaring the bullpoopie out of me." _

_Her voice changed to an oakie accent and it said "Stark get your little arrowy tush up and help Zoey. I mean it or when you get back you'll be in some serious trouble!" Ah Stevie Rae. The only person who could make a dream annoying. Don't get me wrong she's like a sister to me but my dreams are my business not hers. _

I woke up with a head ach looking around the room for Zoey only to find I wasn't in the hospital any more. The last day or two came rushing into my mind. I remembered Zoey almost dying, Heath dying, and I falling unconscious on the way to the hospital for Zoey.

I had been moved back to my own room last night and I guess I fell asleep again. I rushed up got clothes on and ran toward the door of my dorm. I opened the door to see a floating transparent Heath. Standing (or should I say floating) right in front of me. He looked at me with sad eyes and said " Dude take care of Zo for me? I need her alive and I cant help her anymore but you can. You can help her more then I ever could. You can help her Stark. Help her."

With those last words he said before he faded away. I muttered under my breath "well that works. I already knew that!" Someone tapped my shoulder and said "Well you are crazy aren't you? We all knew it would happen sooner or later!" I yelped and jumped about ten feet in the air. I turned around to see a laughing Erin. Wait if that's Erin where is Shaunee?

They were always together. That why we called them the twins. Of course they looked nothing alike but were exactly the same. I gave her a funny look and she said " don't worry your little bow to pieces she's with Zoey." Damn, I swear these people can read minds. Of course then Erin smiled and laughed. "We only wish" she said before walking away.

Well that proves it, she can read minds. I heard a feint laugh down the hall and then I heard " Nope I just pay attention!!" I yelled back " Nope you can read minds!!" She laughed again and I heard a soft thump. Erin yelped and I ran 2 where she was sitting on the floor holding onto her foot. I laughed and said " Are you ok?" She said " Does it look like im ok???"

I laughed again and nodded my head. She smacked me and yanked me down with her. I laughed and fell down beside her. She smacked my chest a few more times before finally saying " Stark you are a awesome friend!" I laughed and said " Ya I know that! I am always a good friend." Her face darkened and she said in a low voice "Not when we got back at first.

When Zoey saw you with that girl……. I-it destroyed her. She really like you, she watched you reject the change. She like you a whole lot, she trusted you! Then you went and almost raped that chick. Stark what happened to you?" I sat there my head low.

I said "I….. I guess that… That I got caught up in my own popularity, but it wasn't worth it now I realize it." I knew that this wasn't helping Zoey get better. I got up and said "I am going to see Zoey you can come if you want." She nodded and said "

'Kay" We walked the whole way down to the hospital wing when I saw Zoey being carted out with blood trickling down her cheek. I screamed "No! No no no no!! Is she dead? Or what? What happened?? Some one please tell me that's not her blood that's someone's she fed off of!!!" I was panicking more then I ever had. I had just gotten her back I wasn't going to lose her again. Not now. I needed her.

Someone put their hand on my shoulder and said "Sorry Stark. Its our fault. We weren't watching and….. A raven mocker came in and attacked her. Im so sorry." I sat there for a moment taking in the news. I fell to my knees and sobbed. I put my head in my hands and sobbed. Someone said " My goddess Stark…… I don't know how to help…..damn. What a bullpoopie-ish day."

I knew only one person who said bullpoopie. "Zoey!!!" I jumped up and hugged her. She laughed and said " did you honestly think I would be dead? That wasn't me." I smiled and said" well I had to believe it at one point. I thought you had died again. I wouldn't be able to live with myself." She muttered "Oh Stark….. I didn't know that I meant that much to you."

I nodded and put my head on her shoulder. I sighed and said "Never. Do that to me again ok?" She smiled and kissed the top of my head.

" I love you Stark." I looked up at her , smiled and said , " Zoey you are my life and I love you more than anything." I kissed her lips lightly and she smiled. I kept repeating " I love you" and she nodded every time I said it. We were perfect together. I never wanted to move. My forehead was resting against hers and our arms were wrapped around each other.

They heard someone clearing their throat. They jumped away from each other and they saw Shaunee standing with a what the heck? Expression on her face. Zoey smiled and said " Im just hanging out with a friend. That's all." I smiled and held onto her hand.

We were smiling and laughing more and more by the time I got back to my room. I asked her " Why don't we just move into a room together?

I bet the nuns wont mind. Besides we don't want Kalona showing up in your dreams any more now do we?" She smiled and said " Do you want to go ask or should I? And I think that you sleeping with me will be perfect."

I turned bright red and said " Well… um in this situation ok. But I can think of about 2 or 3 other ideas in that way." Then it was Zoey's turn to turn bright red she said " well umm I don't know about that now but…. Well maybe later lets just go ask if we are allowed." I smiled and nodded. We walked toward the area where the nuns slept and we found Sister Mary Angela's room and Zoey lightly knocked on the door and said "Sister we would like to talk to you for a moment." Sister opened the door and said " Come in my dear. Come on Zoey , you too Stark. Come on get inside."

We walked in and we sat down on a couch and she said " What did u need Zoey?" Zoey looked over at me and said " Stark and I were wondering if we could move into a room together. I mean if he is in the same bed as me Kalona cant get in my dreams. I was just hoping that we could stay in the same room so it wont be a inconvenience. So stark doesn't have to keep coming to my room in the middle of the night, oops." She had turned bright red and was now babbling. I smiled and said " Sister this way it would be easier for us and Kalona couldn't bother her." She looked at both of us and said " Well alright but tonight you will sleep in Zoey's room and we will have your new room ready tomorrow at ten o'clock am. This room will have a king sized bed and double sinks in the bathroom. Do you two realize how lucky you are?" We both nodded and I said "Well sister we will be going now. We have bothered you enough for tonight. Good night and let the goddess be watching over you." We walked out the room holding hands. We were very happy that we got a room for us to be together. We rushed back to her room and when we got through the door I was tackled onto the bed. Zoey kissed my lips and said " Stark you could persuade the spots off a cow!" I laughed and said " Ya know what? You are starting to sound like Stevie Rae." She smiled and nodded.

She kissed me again and said "Ni-night baby I love you!" I laughed at her sudden excitement. She had the wildest smile on her face I couldn't help but laugh at her funny face. She laughed at my sudden laughter. Yup we are the weirdest pair. The one who to save the world with the one who almost helped end it. We were perfect for each other. We were completely different but totally perfect. I pulled off my shirt and said " Ni-night babe I love you!" mimicking her voice from before. She laughed and said " do I actually sound like that?" I smiled and nodded my head. She made a pouty face and I kisses her forehead. " Night, love see you in the morning." I said with a small smile playing my lips. She kissed my lips and cuddled up to my chest and said " Im cold." "You know you could just use fire to heat yourself but this works for me too." I said. She laughed at me and fell asleep. In moments I was asleep too. This time my dream didn't continue but it was after it.

_It was about seven years after Heath had died and Zoey and I had our first child. A little girl named Alyson. Alyson Raven Winters. We had also changed our last name to Winters to keep hidden. _

_We had gotten married immediately after she was born. A little over 6 years ago .We lived in Virginia now. A small town named New Kent. We had come across the small little area while running away from our pasts. Its actually interesting to find out what you don't know. How live gives you lemons but you end up getting wine, or as something of finer grace. We had found a tiny little house and called it ours. We had changed our names as well. Zoey was now Christina Winters and I am now Rich Winters. _

_Life happens to turn things around but you may be able to change it back again. One day I saw Alyson walk down stairs and she smiled and said "Well good morning father! Look what I found!" She pointed to her forehead and a filled in crescent moon was in full view over her deep grey and violet tinted eyes. I smiled and said _

" _Well honey you are a vampire!" She smiled and found a mirror to look at her purple crescent moon. Yes purple, a mixture of my red vampire and a blue vampire. Zoey and I had created the first born vampire. One with amazing powers that we didn't know existed until five years later. On her fifth birthday she had gotten mad and yelled, "Stop!!!" and to our amazement time stopped. She was a time controller and with her being a vampire and all she could control an element but we didn't realize until she turned 7 that she could control them all plus a new one that we never knew existed. _

_Magic. Yes the element of magic. She was a amazingly gifted child but one other power popped up when she turned 9. She could read minds and control them too. When she turned 12 we got a even bigger surprise. It turns out she had a special connection with animals. She could talk to them and help them. She is a special child. And she is ours. We love her more then anything but on her 16 birthday she had left us. She got in a car accident that had ended our happiness. Little Alyson had passed away. _

I gasped and sat up. Wow what a vivid dream. I wonder what would happen if that turned out real except the last part. I hope that's what happens all of it except the ending. I let out a sigh and Zoey stirred beside me.

She looked over at me and said sleepily " Babe what's wrong?" I shook my head and said ,"its nothing babe I just had a weird dream that's all." She nodded and smiled and fell back asleep. I smiled and watched her sleep until I finally fell back asleep. I had no more dreams that night. When we woke up later that morning Zoey smiled sleepily and said ," G'morning babe. How'd ya sleep?" I smiled and said, "I slept like a baby." She smiled and said, "Well that's good." I nodded and got up to get in the shower. She grabbed my hand and pulled me back into bed.

She snuggled up to me and looked at me innocently. "So what are we going to do today?" I shrugged and put my arms around her. She sighed and said, "I wish we could be like this forever." I nodded again and kissed her softly on the lips. She sighed and snuggled up to me even more.


	3. AN

OK ppl ik yall want more but im not gunna write nemore till I get more reviews!! I want at least 15!!!!!!!!!!! ~ Alyson XD ok 1 more thing!!! im writin the nxt chapters so if u want more.......... revieww!!!!!!!!!!!! so i hav 1 person who is close 2 beggin so help her out and revieww!!! so 5 more!!!


	4. Vampire is many definitions

We were still on the bed after about twenty minutes later laughing about her dream. Apparently we were at the circus and I was the lion tamer and she had said she was the horse woman. I couldn't help but think of us in those silly costumes, I in the yellow tights and leotard and her in the white one. Gosh, that would be hilarious!! She would stand on the horse as I tried not to get eaten by the lion. I wonder why she got the easy job!! "And then I fell off the horse onto the ground flat on my butt! This huge elephant came running up and scooped me up in its trunk. I didn't get _why_ but it did. It made no sense at all but it was amusing wouldn't you say?" Zoey said looking back at me. I nodded and asked, "Did you and the elephant get married and have little ele-person kids?" She slapped me upside the head and muttered something that sounded like a yes. I laughed and she said, "OH then what did you dream about Mr. I-know-everything?" She said with a smirk on her face and I said, "I didn't dream. Not one single bit. If I did, I don't remember it." Zoey smiled and said, "I know you're lying." And I smirked and said, "Oh realllyyy and how do you know oh all mighty one?" She laughed and said, "I just know." I smirked and said, "And how do you know this miss I-can-tell-if-your-lying-cuz-i-can-read-minds blah blah blah." She laughed and nodded her head, "Cuz im awwsoommeee!" She said as I laughed. "It's not funny!!!!" She yelled, while laughing just as much as I was. "So why are you laughing?" I said back. She shook her head and gasped out, "Even I cant answer that!!" I laughed even harder at her weirdness. So being a total weirdo she started to poke my stomach. I couldn't help but laugh even more. Zoey's phone rang and when she picked it up and answered she screamed and dropped it. "Zoey!! What's wrong?" I said. "T-t-t-that s-s-sounded like H-h-heath…"She said in a shaky voice. I picked up the phone and said "Hello?" and a man answered the phone, "Oh I'm sorry I must have the wrong number." He said. "Wait a moment. May I ask who this is?" I said in a stern voice. "OH im Heaths father, I thought this was Zoey's phone." "This is im just a friend of hers. But we have very bad news. Your son, Heath, he died in a car accident. He snapped his neck on his way to see Zoey. He was driving from his hotel and a drunk driver hit him in his car. Im so sorry." The man laughed and said, "You're joking. I don't believe you, that's impossible" I cleared my throat and said, "Im sorry sir, this isn't a joke." He gasped and said, "What? My son is dead? Heath is dead? Why didn't anyone tell me?" "I-I'm so sorry sir but I have to go. Zoey needs me. G'bye." I hung up the phone as I finished my sentence. Zoey was shaking a little so I wrapped my arms around her. "Shhhh its ok Zoey. That was just his dad. Its ok. Shhhh don't wake the nuns……. They'll make God hate us even more.. Shhhh" I said and she giggled. "Even more? Is that even possible? I mean seriously? After the past few months, nothing could seem more ridiculous then that Stark." She said. I gave my signature Stark Smirk and said, " Well then. No kisses for you!" I said in a Chinese accent. She laughed again and fell off the bed, She thunked on the floor and started to laugh even harder. I heard her gasp and finally stop laughing. "Ok I'm going to take my shower now." I said. She nodded and said " Fine. But hurry it up mister!" I laughed and went to take my shower.

ZOEY'S POV

As soon as Stark went to take his shower, I dove towards my closet. It's where I kept my books. I pulled out my favorites, Maximum Ride and Vampire Diaries. "Which to choose, which to choose?" I muttered under my breath. I looked at the Vampire Diaries book, the third one, or the sixth. Then over at the Maximum Ride, book two. Then I looked back into the closet and saw Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking dawn, all wrapped up in a big red bow on my shelf. But on the floor were the ones I was looking for, the vampire academy and the rest of the vampire diaries and Maximum ride series'. "Ok Vampire Diaries it is." I said with a smile. Stark took long showers so I knew I had about 40 mins at the least hour and a half at the most. I opened it to page 70, where I last left off, and continued to read, "_Flash. The door to Stefan's room opened slowly, creaking, as if trying to make up for slamming shut before. Flash. Caroline was on the floor, on all fours, groveling, breathing hard. Elena had won… Elena fell. Only inhumanly fast reflexes could have caught her, especially from across the room. But Stefan tossed the lamp to Meredith and across the distance faster then Bonnie's eyes could follow. Then he was holding Elena, encircling her protectively. "Oh, hell." Said Caroline. Black trails of mascara ran down her face, making her look like something not quite human. She looked at Stefan with unconcealed hatred. He looked back soberly -, no sternly. "Don't call on hell." He said in a very low voice. "Not here. Not now. Because Hell might hear and call back."___I smirked and muttered, "Yeah because it isn't here is it?" I laughed at my personal joke and continued to read.

(Ok people!! Here is your decision! Do you want to me write more of the vampire diaries or continue with the story? ~Alysun Waz HERE!! - . )


	5. People, people

I didn't hear the water turn off so I was still reading when Stark came out of the shower. He walked out with a towel around his waist and he was rubbing his hair dry with another one. "What are you reading?" He said, sounding actually curious. "Vampire Diaries, now hush, I'm reading." I muttered under my breath. Stark laughed and said, "Wow. Zoey reading, its amazing." He said, voice filled with sarcasm. I gave a humorless laugh and looked up. He was smirking down at me. "Go away" I said, looking at him with angry eyes. He looked hurt and said, "Fine. Bye." He walked out the door, just in a towel. He walked back in and said, "Yeah…. Didn't think this through. Im going to need pants. And a shirt maybe…… Ya, don't think the Nuns would like me without a shirt wondering around…" I laughed at him and closed my book. I went over to the shelf and put it back. Right beside my Twilight series. I had decided that putting it away for now would be a good idea. I heard Stark pull on a pair of pants and walk over to me. "

You might want to take a shower too." Stark whispered in my ear. I gasped and slapped him. He smirked and laughed at me. I knew I was blushing. It wasn't that hard to figure it out, my face was hot and I looked down. "Hey, look." He lifted my chin and kissed me lightly on the lips. I sighed and kissed him back. His hands were resting on my hips and my arms were around his neck. There was a knock on the door that made me jump. I pushed him into the closet and went to answer the door. I opened it to find a ticked off Aphrodite standing in the door-way. "What got you so ticked?" I asked. She smiled and said, "Let's just say, Eric is not going to live much longer. He just called me!!! He was bragging, about this chick he met. Can I come in? My legs hurt." She pushed past me and flopped down onto my bed, flat on her stomach. "OK so how does that tick you off?" I asked, truly curious. "He was bragging. _She's mortal_!" She snapped. "So?! Why do you care?! You hate him already! And why does it bother you?!" I snapped back. Right now, Stark decided to be a total idiot.

He shook the closet door and Aphrodite screamed. I burst out laughing and Stark came out the closet. He was laughing just as hard as I was, but he had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. Turns out I did too; Aphrodite gave a scream of anger and tugged on her beautiful blond hair. "You are soooo not making me happy right now!!" She yelled. "I'm……sorry……can't…….help….it….." I gasped between laughs. She growled with anger and gasped. Her eyes went blank and she fell back onto the bed, muttering, "NO, no she can't be dead. No!" I went over to her, all jokes forgotten. I shook her shoulder hard and said, "Aphrodite! C'mon Aphrodite!" She sat up and said, "Who are you yelling at?" I gave a humorless laugh and said, "Urm, leemee think. YOU." She looked at me like I had said she was fat. ""Ex-cuuuusee me?" She said, rolling out the words. I nodded and said, "You had a vision. You were screaming. So, why does Eric having a girlfriend make you mad?" She groaned and said, "Don't get me started! He is like soooo a whiner! He is like bragging about a mortal! Do you know how annoying it is?!" I rolled my eyes and said, "Yep. Quite annoying." "Well, someone woke up on the bitchy side of the bed this morning." I made an hmmf sound and rolled my eyes and walked towards my closet. I pulled out my favorite pair of jeans and my 'Why have Edward Cullen when you can have the Salvatore brothers?' tee and walked into the bathroom to get changed. "You two, talk, she might leave and go nutty again." I yelled. Aphrodite yelled an offensive hey! Back and I laughed at her.

When I finally finished getting ready and getting my hair done I walked out to find Aphrodite raiding my closet. "What ARE you doing?!" I yelled at her. "Seeing of you have real clothes" She said out of the corner of her mouth. I looked over at Stark who has his hand over his mouth and was trying to stop laughing. I flipped him off. That just made him laugh harder, and he fell to the ground just as Aphrodite turned around. "What IS this?!" She said holding up my oldest pair of sweat pants that had about a billon holes in them. "My oldest and favoritest pair of sweat pants ever." I said in a happy tone.

_**~ Super sorry about the whole short chapter thing. I've been super duper busy. I can't wait until I get Burned!! It'll be here by Thursday!! I preordered!! :D EEPPP And Eclispe comes out in a couple months!!! Yayyyyy!! BTW the person who gets their name in the net chapter is Jessica who said, "This is such an amazing story..i wish i was that good of a writer im in love with stark and zoey..i hope you post more soon...Your such a good writer..I'm completely in love with this story..Keep writing... :)"**_

_**There was a close second**_

_**You have an amazing story here and I'm glad that you are going to keep on writing it and not with Vampire Diaries. This is one of my favorites because I love the Stark/Zoey pairing. They are just adorable and so sweet together. Please post the new chapter soon. I need the fix.**_

_**-Rachael =) by FutureMsJasperHale!**_

_**You both were so sweet I think you both deserve to be in it!!! You will be some of Zoey's friends from before she got turned! YAYYYY YOU!!!!**_

_**~Love Yall!!! Alyson :D**_


	6. Old memories, old friends

Aphrodite was looking at me like I was a total nut-job. "Your what? My goddess Zoey! These things are hideous! There is barely any shape to them! Its mostly holes!" She said. I smiled and nodded. "I realized that. And I LOVE them! Dey my faves! Hee-Hee!" "Are you five?" she shrieked at me. "Maybe…" I said under my breath and Stark laughed.

My phone went off and I picked it up. "Hello?" "OMG! Zoey is that seriously you? I've missed you so much! BTW its Rachael!" said the girl on the phone. "Omg! Rachael! Really? NO WAY! I can't believe you found my number! How long has it been? Like what, three years?" I said into the phone, extreamly excited. "I know! We haven't hung out in, like, ever! Remember Jessica? She's going nuts! I told her I was talking to you and she is all, OMG! Not fair! I wanna talk to her! LOL! I miss you!" Rachael said happily.

"Awh, girls! I miss ya'll too! I wish I could come visit! But I'm in Italy! Its so cool! I'll send pics! But I g2g I'll miss you guys! Call me soon!" I said, and Rachael, I knew she was smiling, said, "Mmk girly, miss you too!" I hung up the phone and looked over at Aphrodite, who was staring at me with a look of pure worry. She walked over and put her hand on my forehead. "Are you ok?" She said. Stark gasped and said, "Aphrodite….. did you just ask someone how they….. how they….. how they _**felt!**_" he said it in a dramatic tone. Aphrodite rolled her eyes and said, "Haha very funny Stark." He smirked, I laughed.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, again. "You guys are hilarious." She said sarcastically. Just then she got a text. "No way." She muttered under her breath. "What is it Aphrodite?" I asked. "Its one of my friends before I was changed too. I guess it's reunion day. LOL. Her name is Lilliana. She was the best friend a girl could have, after I was changed I lost touch with her. I've missed her so much."

I stood there, watching Aphrodite look happy and shocked all at once. Stark sniffed. "It's just so beautiful." He said in a sarcastic tone. I slapped him. "Hey! That hurt! What was that for!" he said with a yelp. "Be nice! Did any of us make fun of you when you came back to life and saw Dutchess again? NO. SO be nice!" I told him. I looked over at Aphrodite and she just laughed. "You be nice too!" I said. "I have to go anyway. Darius and I….. have plans." She smiled and left. I tried to block the mental images that came after. Stark yawned. I rolled my eyes. Oh, I love him.


	7. Puking, Moving, and Friends

Kalona's POV

_I felt the stone wall crash into my back and all the breath I had flew out in a huge whoosh. Zoey had hit me with as much spirit as she could. I had broken that stupid humans neck and she hit me with spirit. I did not understand. He was out of the way now though, at least there was that. But Zoey seemed pretty shaken. Where am I? I opened my eyes, not without effort, and looked around. I saw water, stone, and rocks, all of which, were a hazy grey. The stone was the wall; I was pushed up against one wall of the building. I tried to push away but I couldn't find the strength. The water crashed into the wall beside me, how was I suspended in the air like this? I looked around, to the left, wall, to the right, wall, down, water. I felt pain in my back. I tried to pull away from the wall but it seemed like I was attached to it. I finally got away from the wall and felt wetness on my back. I put my hand over it and looked. My hand was covered in blood. "How….?" I muttered. "KALONA!" a voice rung out and seemed to bounce off the walls. It seemed familiar. "N-ne-neferet?" I managed to say. "What?" said the same icy voice. "I am bleeding. How is this possible?" I said groggily. She rolled her eyes. She was in my view and she look pissed. "How the hell should I know?" she snapped. I grimaced at the ice in her voice. I tried to get up back to somewhere I could stand. But saw no where. I realized I was in midair. My wings were out. They were working, but it seemed the rest of my body wasn't. I tried to move but it seemed like something was holding me back, restraining me. But it was only my legs and arms. I saw darkness on them, wrapping around and around, coming closer to my head. "What is happening to me?" I yelled out. "You are going to visit Zoey. Keep her from re-gaining her soul."_

I giggled as I ran to find Darius for our afternoon plans. This was going to be a very fun day! On my way to find him I felt a wave of nausea crash over me. I ran to find the nearest bathroom and threw up. "My Goddess… What is happening to me today!" I said, startled. I pulled out my phone to text Darius. I didn't feel up to doing anything else today. I felt sick. **:Sick don't wanna do nething but lay in bed and nap. Sorry ****: **I leaned against the bathroom wall. After a few moments a got a text back :** Awh really? I was lookin forward 2 our plans **** ill be with u soon and ill take good care of ya: **I smiled at his text. He was so sweet. I stood up and started to walk away when I heard a buzzing noise. I looked at my phone to see a call from Stevie Rae. "Yes?" I asked. " You know where Zoey is?" "Her room" "Im there now. She isn't here!" "Starks room!" "Oh. I didn't think to check there. Thanks!" " Did you think to call her?" I asked "Nope. Bye!" she hung up. I headed to my room to find Darius waiting. He kissed my forehead and said, "What's wrong hun?" " I just puked." I muttered, only loud enough for him to hear. "Wow. Wanna brush your teeth?" he asked. "Now that I think about it, yes." I said. I went it to my bathroom and scrubbed my teeth until you would have never thought I puked. "That was nasty. I didn't think food tasted so bad until it comes back up!" I said, kind of angry. I plopped down on my bed for a nap.

That girl is making me go absolutely every where to find her! I banged on Starks door and yelled "Zoey if you don't open this door I will throw an all out hissy fit!" She opened the door, her face red and a smile plastered on it. "What happened to you? Did you graduate from clown collage?" I said, I'm not in the best mood. "No, Stark and me just had a tickle fight! Hehe" she said. I rolled my eyes. "They said your room is ready." I muttered as I walked away. I scoffed, couples. "Stevie Rae!" Zoey yelled. "What?" I yelled back. Stark yelled, "You need to get laid!" Over Zoey's voice. "Stark!" Zoey yelled, " Be nice! GO down to the cafeteria. I got them to get more blood baggies. Your welcome." I knew she was smiling. Oh, I love my friends.

After I closed the door I started to yell at Stark. " 'You need to get laid?'" I said, angry, but laughing. He laughed too, and I fell onto the bed. "We can move into our room. Lets start packing." I said, excitedly. Stark laughed.

After a few hours we were all ready to move into our new room, but one problem. We didn't know where our new room was. We went looking for nuns to tell us where our room was. We couldn't find any. Then I remembered that it was Sunday morning. They were in chapel. We were going to be waiting awhile.

_**Heyyy people! Sorry I haven't been writing **____** Stuff has come up and ive been busy! But yayyy new chapter! I'm working on it people. R&R plz and thank u!**_

_**Luv ya'll **_

_**Alysun :P **_


	8. Demands and Possibilities

I woke up a few hours later and ran straight to the bathroom. I puked up whatever I had ate before falling asleep. I heard Darius get up. "Aphrodite? Are you ok?" he asked, groggily. I nodded and went to brush my teeth. "What's wrong with me?" I muttered under my breath. "Nothing. Your beautiful." Darius said, suddenly very serious. I rolled my eyes. "I mean why am I puking." I said with a laugh. "Oh. Then I don't know. Yet." He said, smiling. I giggled. He swept me up in his arms and kissed me. I suddenly realized that our plans from yesterday were about to be done.

I stared at Nefret like she was crazy. "I-I killed her….?" I whispered. Nefret smirked. "Almost. Her body will be dead soon. Her soul has been separated. Soon, if that soul isn't able to fix itself, then she wont be able to return." I was horrified. "But.. But how?" I said franticly. "Killing that human of hers. It destroyed her soul. Good job. I never would've thought of it." Nefret said, sounding proud. "So how am I doing this?" I asked, sadly. "Don't sound so sad. It makes you sound weak." Nefret snapped. I looked down, sadly. "Whatever." I muttered. Something crashed into the side of my face. It was her hand. She slapped me.

An hour later Darius and I were tired and worn out. I had puked about five minutes ago. What is wrong with me! It had better not be what I think it is. I had better not be…. The p- word. I refuse to even think it. "Uhm, Daruis, hun? What if I'm… I'm… Pregnant?" I said, quietly. He looked at me a second then look back up at the ceiling. "Well, I don't know if that's possible. I'm a vampiyr Aphrodite. Unless the kid is a part vampiyr part human. But I doubt that's possible. What do you think?" He said to me. "But… Could it be possible? I mean, I'm human, but I'm a re-turned human. Would that change anything?" I asked him. "I don't know. I just don't know." He whispered, seeming kind of frightened.

_So, watcha think? Story good so far? Should Aphrodite have a kid or not? If so boy or girl? Twins? R&R people! Luv yall from the botton my my heart! _

_Alysun 3 _


	9. New Rooms and Hunky Sweeties

Starks POV

When we finally found our room, it was past midnight. "Finally!" Zoey hissed. The room was huge. It had a king sized bed with a purple comforter on it. "Purple? So not manly…" I whispered. Zoey laughed at me. "Because your just soooo manly Stark! I can't take it! Take me right now, on our new floor!" she yelled sarcastically. The floors were hardwood, so it wouldn't be very comfortable. I went a looked around the room, a giant bookshelf took up one wall, a dresser and a flat screen TV took up the wall facing the bed. The last wall was empty.

Zoey grinned. "Bookshelf!" She yelled and hugged it. "What is your mental capacity? Like what, 25? You have the brain of a three year old." I muttered. The bookshelf was a light grey that matched the bedspread perfectly. There were painted on vines in the purple shade in the side, It was very Zoey. She was still grinning like an idiot.

I pulled her into the bathroom where there was two sinks, a huge stand alone shower and a Jacuzzi tub. She squealed and went to get in the Jacuzzi. I laughed and said, "We should unpack first." Her pretty face fell and she whined. "But…. I wanna get in the pretty tub! I mean look! That's like… "She counted the jets. " TWELVE! TWELVE JETS! Come on Stark! Just ONE dip in? Plllleeaasseeee?" Her arms wrapped around my waste.

Oh, How I love her. "Fine, but after YOU put up all your books and pictures. I refuse to do it when you wanted to relax first! Wait... better idea. I get in with you, much better….." I said with my signature Stark Smirk.

"You're pretty darn cocky you know that?" Zoey said while rolling her eyes. The water was already flowing into the tub, and she was already half naked. "Don't start without me!" I yelled and pulled off my shirt. She giggled and jumped in, I was in right after her. "I think I like our new room..." Zoey whispered against my lips. A low growl erupted from the back of my throat and I kissed her harder. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled and kissed down her neck.

Stevie Rae's POV

I heard giggling from Zoe's new room and I backed away from the door. "They have been in that dang room for only ten minutes and they are about to break the bed…. Shameful…" I whispered with a smile. The twins were walking down the hallways so I waved. "Heyyy!" Erin said.

"Hey! The lovebirds are having… uh... Alone time… So do you want to go watch a movie or something?" I said. The Twins nodded and yelled "Totally!" I heard a bang from their room. "Ewh…. Ewh... ewh. Ewh. Ewh." I continued to whisper that under my breath until we got out of the hallway. "THAT'S SO GROSSS!" I yelled. The Twins laughed and went to grab a movie from their room.

We decided on watching The_ Princess Bride, _one of my top twenty favorite movies. We made popcorn and went to watch the movie in their room. I tried to focus on the movie but I couldn't focus. My mind kept drifting to the thought that the twins and I were the only single girls left in our group of friends. I want a guy like Westley. He's adorable…. I definitely would not mind kicking Buttercup out of the way to get to HIM. "Steviee Raeee!" Shaunee said while waving a hand in front of my face. I shook my head and sighed. "Why can't we jave boyfriends like Westley? Hes so yummy…" I drifted off again. They laughed and went to make more popcorn. But not before yelling "I know right! WE NEED HUNKY SWEETIES LIKE WESTLEY AROUND!"

**Omg! Im soooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I FEEL LIKE A BAD WRITER! D: Ive wanted too! I swear it! DON'T BE MAD MY LITTLE FANS! THE NEW CHAPTER IS HERE! ~Alysun still loves you!~**


	10. Books, friends, and screams

Zoey's POV

After Stark and I broke in our new Jacuzzi, we started to hang up pictures. Much to his protest, he was putting books on the book shelf. He was mumbling quietly to himself about being dragged into this. "I clearly said I Didn't want to put books on the bookshelf! I don't want to do pictures either… I'll even do clothes. Just. Not. The. Books! I don't know what order you want them, by author? No? By title? NO. Alphabetical? No. Just stack them up. Just put them on the shelf." I smiled lightly to myself while I snuck up behind him. I grabbed his shoulders and let go quickly, scaring the life out of him. "WHAT THE… oh. Zooeeyyy! That scared me, so don't do that. I dropped your books…." He said. I squealed and dropped to the floor, picking up my books at record speed. I was cradling them in my arms and whispering to them quietly. "It's okay. Mommy's here. Don't worry my books; the mean man won't hurt you again."

I saw Stark roll his eyes so I punched his arm. "ouch.. Zoey that hurt. I mean it! It was awful, Im getting a bruise and everything!" Stark said sarcastically, all while he had his smirk plastered on his face. "You'll regret saying that," I told him. "I highly doubt it." He said, rolling his eyes again. I small smile crept up into my lips as the perfect way to torture him popped into my mind. "okay. No more showers with me, no more sleeping with me, AND you have to put up the pictures. In chronological order too, which won't be fun. " There was a huge smirk on my face. His mouth was gaping wide, he was trying to say something but couldn't find the words.

"bu… but…. But….. I don't want to do the pictures…. Wait. WHAT? No sleeping with you? What do you mean no sleeping with you! Not even in the same BED?" The words finally found him. I smiled and shook my head silently. "But… WHY!" He howled. I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. "no idea… You could ask my books, with their new bruises. " I said slowly. He groaned and kissed each book and whispered a quiet sorry to each one.  
He looked pissed when he was done. "happy? Each book got a kiss and a sorry. What more do you WANT women!" He yelled. I smiled. "you missed a book." I told him. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" He screamed. "yes." He came rushing towards my so I dropped my books and ran to the other side of the bed. I hid under it so he couldn't reach me. "I will get you Zoey Redbird! Even if it's the last thing I do! I will destroy you and your pretty little books too!" Stark screamed with a witchy tone. I popped my head out from under the bed and yelled at him. "That's creepy! No witch voice!" I howled.

"Yes witch voice! Unless you beg for forgiveness…. And that can go a long way." He whispered. I rolled my eyes and crawled from out under our cast iron bed. "oh Stark. Forgive me, for I have done wrong. Blah blah blah…." I said in a boring tone. "That not going to cut it." He said. He growled and ran towards me. I jumped onto the bed and jumped back off. I landed on his back and his breath came out in whoosh. "WHAT ARE YALL DOING! Can you be any louder? I mean REALLY!" Stevie Rae yelled from the hall.

We both burst into laughter at her priceless, useless anger. She growled and ran into the room. "We could have been naked you know." Stark said seriously. Stevie Rae grimaced at the thought of Starks naked body. I was honestly laughing my butt off. "Stop laughingggg!" She complained. "I'm …. Good…. Too….funny!" I said between laughs. Stevie Rae groaned and walked out the door, "Wait! The twins wanted to go shopping and were wondering if you wanted to go." Stevie Rae yelled, popping her head back into our room. "I'll think about it. I might take a shower first though." I told her. "Try out that Jacuzzi, they rock!" Stevie Rae yelled before she shut the door. That got Stark and I laughing again.

"Already broke it in!" We both yelled at her. "EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWHH!" Came here scream from the hallway. Man, I love my friends.

**Look? Don't you just love me? Two chapters in one day! They definitally aren't the best, but thy should hold you off for awhile. _ALYYSUUNNN! :D_**


	11. Witches, Pregnancies, and blabbering

STARKS POV

We were still laughing when Stevie Rae had evacuated the building, even though there was nothing to do when she got out there. "What do you think she's doing anyway?" Zoey whispered in my ear, surprising me. "OH MY GODDESS!" I screamed and fell off the bed onto the floor with a huge thump. That made Zoey go into a giggling fit again, making me scowl.

"You will so regret this Zoey Redbird. I promise you, you will regret that. I'm going to go find Erik now…" I whispered creepily. Zoey's eyes got wide. "W-why do you need Erik?" She whispered, her eyes squinting in confusion. "You'll see…" I said. I honestly didn't know why I mentioned that idiot; I just knew it would freak her out.

"B-But…. B-b-but Erik…. What? Why… Why… What could make you so desperate to go to Erik? You hate him…" She whispered, completely confused. I was confused too. "You'll see my pretty… you'll see…" I whispered in the witchy voice with an evil laugh. Zoey's eyes went wide again and she dove behind the bed. "Don't bring him here! Its like a sanctuary! Erik-free! We need rules! That's the number one rule, no Erik within a twenty five mile radius!" Zoey screamed. "You do know he's at the door right..?" I told her.

"Hi Zoey…" Erik said from the door, which they had left open. She popped up from behind the bed. "Hi Erik…. I didn't see you there. Ignore everything I just said please… I... uh... Was just kidding, I swear." Zoey said, looking very nervous. Erik rolled his eyes and nodded to Zoey, "You tap that?" He said. I could tell Zoey was probably seeing red by this point. She stood up and was about to say something when he held up his hands. "Joking! Just kidding! Don't burst me into flames or anything… I really don't want to drown on land. And don't want to suffocate, or burn, or drown or have my spirit leave or something." HE had his hands palms out in a I-didn't-mean-any-harm-way.

I rolled my eyes and jumped over the bed to calm her down. I started to rub her back and whisper to her, "Its okay… I'll kick his butt later…" She giggled. "Can I help with that? It sounds like fun.." She whispered back. "I can hear you! You're not whispering that low!" Erik yelled in a fake whisper. Zoey rolled her eyes and yelled bacl the same way, "I know you can, that's the entire purpous of this! We. Do. Not. Like you very much. Got it Erik? We just want you away from here, away from me and aways from him so you cant hear the bed hitting the wall!"

I winked at Zoey before answering her, "Oh. Were using the bed this time? I wanted to do it against the wall… Wasn't it that wall?" I pointed to the wall Erik was leaning against. His eyes went huge and he jumped far away from the wall, only to land face-down in a pile of my clothes, right onto my boxers. We found out something very important that minute, Erik screams like a five year old girl whos Barbie got stolen.

**Erik's POV**

I screamed and ran out of Zoey's room. I just face planted into Stark's boxers! They will never let me live that one down! I can't believe that happened to me… There goes my entire reputation. I could still hear their laughter from down the hall way, and I ran until I couldn't hear it anymore. I was right in front of Aphrodite's room too. I heard her mutter something about being hungry so I knocked on the door. "what?" She snapped.

I pointed to her. "Someone needs a brush, and an attitude adjustment." She snarled and went to slam the door. I stopped it with my hand and rolled my eyes. "What do you want to eat? Believe it or not, I have a heart. I heard you were hungry so I figured I would ask what you wanted and go get it. As long as I don't have to go near Zoey and Stark…" I shuddered at the thought. She cocked her head in confusion. "What? Never mind, they will tell me later. Well… I guess I want pickles. And Peanut butter. And crackers, Ritz, and… um… A burger. That's it! Get me a burger with fries and bacon. That sounds good…." She said, rambling on. "Are you okay? That's way more than a hundred carbs." I said rolling my eyes. I looked her up and down to see what she was wearing, and my eyes stopped at her stomach. "So that's why you've been hiding the past couple weeks. Its been what…. Seven weeks? Oh dang. You're –" Aphrodite slapped her hand over my mouth. "Shhh! Do. NOT! Say the p-word! Its like swearing!" She whispered. "And you've had a problem with cussing before?" I snapped, pulling away her hand.

She rolled her eyes. She had serious explaining to do. "Ok… So.. After I bring back food, I will want to hear everything. I sound like Stevie Rae…." I whispered as I walked down the hall. I heard Aphrodite laugh as I walked away. She , uttered something than ran to the bathroom. Gross, morning sickness, I hated that when my cousin was pregnant.

**So, next chapter should it be a confession? Or should he get stopped by a problem on the way to get food? Should Jessica and Rachel return? And with Aphrodite, twins? Only one… boy or girl? Or triplets? Hmm.. decisions decisions! ;) –AlYsUn WaS hErE! **** And she loves you verrrrahh much. Hehehe. Im trying to make it to 1000 words. 960…. Rawr! What should happen next? Any ideas? Maybe a chapter in Jack's pov.. or Damien… either way… I like the idea. Maybe one of the twins… This has gone on for way to long. 995. 996. Okay, all done! :)**


	12. girlfriends, friends, and helping hands

Eriks POV  
I was looking down into the bag with Aphrodite's food, when someone or something slammed into me. "Hey! Watch where you're…." I began to yell when I noticed who hit me. "Erik?" She said, her eyes wide. "I can't believe it… I haven't seen you in forever… Before I was changed." I whispered, my fingers running through her auburn air. She smiled and leaned into my hand. "You don't know how much I've missed you…." She whispered. Her gorgeous blue eyes fluttered as she blinked up at me. "Devany… I… Im so sorry. I didn't mean to leave so quick. I just thought you wouldn't love me anymore because I was a monster…. I couldn't take the rejection so I just left… I feel terrible about it… Im so sorry Devany…" I whispered against her ear, she used to love me doing that. I felt her shudder under my touch and she opened her bright blue eyes. "Erik… I…." She began to speak when a guy came up behind her. "Hey Dev… Who's this? The hell are you doing with my girlfriend?" He snarled.

Devany shut her eyes and backed away from me. "Devany... I said I was sorry…. I…" I said sadly. "Im so sorry Erik…. But this is Blake, he's my boyfriend. I… I miss you though. You really hurt me when you left all of a sudden. I thought you hated me or something…. I couldn't take it. Blake helped." She whispered, she had Blake's arm around her shoulders. Blake smirked. His black hair was hanging into his green eyes, and Erik knew that Devany loved black hair.

Blake was smirking, smirking! "Wipe the smirk off your face Blake. It's not smirk-worthy." Devany said with a small smile. Blake stopped smirking and rolled his eyes. "I just wished I could have a second chance…" I whispered, holding her hand with both of mine. She bit her lip, it's always been a habit of hers. I smiled, I always loved her best when she bit her lip. She stopped biting her lip and pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry Erik, but im with Blake. If you really love me you would've told me you were leaving. I still love you too Erik, but Blake comes first now. You should've told me, you should have called at the least. If we break up I know you'll be there for me, but as far as I know that won't be for awhile. So just try not to get jealous." She said the last part with a smile. I nodded; it's all I could do. I turned to walk away and she grabbed my arm. "Just… remember me." She whispered, looking down at the ground.

"I could never forget you." I told her and walked away, Aphrodite's food in hand.

Aphrodite's POV

Where is Erik? He left over an hour ago and he still wasn't back! I heard a knock at the door and walked over from the bed. "Took you way too- oh hi Stevie Rae." I said. "What are you talking about Aphrodite? Waiting on Darius or something?" She said, giving me a funny look. "Erik's bringing me food, and he's been gone over an hour. I really want my food. Im starving!" I hissed. She looked at me funny again. "Why are you always so hungry lately?"

"For reasons." I snapped. She rolled her eyes and rubbed my belly. "Little baby waby!" She cooed. I slapped her hand and growled. "Oh my goodness, I was just joking, you're pregnant!" She hissed quietly. I rolled my eyes and stuttered. "n-not at all. WW-what makes you t-think that?" She went wide-eyed. "Just leave… and don't tell anyone please…" I told her. She still looked shocked, but she nodded. She turned slowly, turning back and looking at me, then walked away.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I ran into a… uh… old friend." Erik said, looking down at the ground as he walked up. "You ok? You don't look so great…"

"Thanks. Great pick me up." He snapped, pushing the food bag into my hands and storming into my room. "What the hell crawled up your ass?" I snapped back. He growled, I rolled my eyes. We could do this for years. "So what is up with you and junky take-out food all of a sudden?" HE said with a sigh. I let out a long sigh and pulled up my shirt so he could see my baby bump. "The hell is that? You been eating too much or something?" He yelled.

I flinched at his voice and his face fell. "Im so sorry… I was only kidding, I didn't mean to offend you. I'm so sorry. Are you…. Are you pregnant? My cousin was pregnant awhile ago, I helped out a lot with the baby if you need some help with it." He whispered, pulling me into his arms on the bed. I only just realized that I was crying, stupid over-active hormones.

"Being pregnant sucks ass." I whispered through my tears. "Isn't that illegal or something?" Erik whispered back.

**So, what you think? Should Erik play a bigger part? Should Devany play a bigger part? Btw, Devany means Darkness and Blake means light, should I throw in a twist of mine own with a prophesy? Hmm…. **** But anyway. Imma ask again. You must answer or no more chapters, like EVER. Should Aphrodite have twins or only one? Boy or girl? Both boys, both girls, 1 of each? What should I stick in here? The last quotes are from the awweeesomest bf ever **** Quote from earlier 2day. Lol **** Gotta love him, cuz I**_** do! – **_**Aly was here! And she wants you to REEVVEEIIIWWW :D**


	13. Authors Notee

Ya'll obviously don't like my story D:. That hurts. Like really badly. All you have to do is review and answer like two questions! Not that hard people! Well, im still not going to write any real chapters until I get an answer or two! And if you don't like the answers those people gave, well oh well, you had your chance to change that! Love ya'll AAlysunn E:


	14. Friends and a huge pile of junk food

Aphrodite's POV

Erik and I had been talking for hours, both of us eating random junk food he brought over from his room and the food he went and got us. Mostly we talked about the fact I'm pregnant and what he thought good names would be. Somehow, I had pictured us talking like this when we first dated, but now, it just seems so weird.  
It kind of felt like he was the dad, not Darius, but I knew too damn well that wasn't the case. "What do you want the baby to be?" He whispered, looking right down at my stomach. "I think I want a girl, but I would be happy either way. What do you think Erik? Could I handle being a parent? I think you know me best, other than Stevie Rae who has been in my head which was way weird…" I said trailing off.

"I think you can handle this just fine. And I think you really want a boy. I do know you best, and that mean I know what you want, even if we aren't together anymore. You want a baby boy, and I know you do." I heard him whisper to me, taking hold of my hand. "That's just wrong Erik. You're hitting on a pregnant lady…" I said with a smile. He laughed and shook his head, his smile wide across his face.

"Nah. I'm going to straighten up some, the girl I love just came back into my life and I would like to keep her there." He whispered. Oh no. Oh hell no. He loves me? Oh my freaking… "What? You had better not be talking about two in one here…" I yelped.

His eyes went wide and he shook his head. "No... I would never do that. I was talking about the girl I ran into when I was out getting the food. I… I'm still in love with her honestly. We broke up before I was marked and I never really said goodbye because I thought she was going to hate me. I thought she was going to think I was a monster." His eyes were closed tightly and I saw the pain etched into him face.

"What's her name?" I asked him, tightening my grip on his hand and pulling him closer to me. "Devany Rae Goldberg, I have never loved a girl more than her in my entire life. She always has been my everything... The day I was marked was like a black hole, sucking everything I loved in with it." His jaw was clenching over and over again, and I knew that was a problem.

I sat in his lap and leaned against him, my head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around my waist. I put my hands over his and smiled up at him. "I really don't understand why you're doing this for me. I'm never nice to you, so why be nice to me?" I asked him. He shrugged, "Probably because Devany always did something to me. Whenever I talked to her when she was sad I always wanted to adopt her all the kittens from the animal shelter and give them to her. That's her favorite animal you know, she has always loves cats. I took her to the zoo once and she wouldn't leave the lion exhibit until closing." He was smiling now, and I knew him talking about her was going to help him a lot more than he would think.

Zoey's POV

After laughing our butts off for at least ten minutes, we finally got up and fixed my books and the pictures. We had finally moved all of our clothes and other junk in when Stevie Rae burst into the room. "Guess who did the nasty?" She screamed. Stark and I both raised our hands. "Who else?" She said with a groan. "Oh. Uhm… If this is some weird way of telling us something… It's not funny." Stark said quietly. She groaned again and yelled "Aphrodite has a baby bump!"

"She told you not to tell anyone didn't she?" I asked her. She nodded. "Stevie Rae… That mouth will get you in some serious trouble one day. Wait. That just processed. What room is she in?" I said, already walking out the door. "Uhm, straight down that hallway and take a left. Second door on your right, I think." Stevie Rae said, dragging me down with her to Aphrodite's room.

I burst into Aphrodite's room to see her and Erik on her bed with her in his arms. "What the heck? I thought you and Darius were having this baby!" Stevie Rae yelled. Erik jumped so far into the air he let go of Aphrodite and fell off her bed. "Never do that again! And it is Darius and her baby; I just went and got her food. And somehow, that made her like me a little bit more… At least it's not hate." He said with a shrug, climbing back onto the bed and snuggling back up to Aphrodite.

"Well, one problem." I said. "Oh, if you're pregnant too we have a freaking double baby shower!" Aphrodite snapped. I rolled my eyes and went over to hold her hand. "No I am not pregnant, but I do want the baby named after me!" I said with a huge smile. Everyone laughed and Aphrodite pulled me onto the bed and hugged me. "Thank you." She whispered in my ear.

"Anything for my best friend. You helped me, so now it's time for karma to help you back" I whispered back to her. We grinned and I made sure she looked straight at me. "We need names. You need a list of boy names and then a list of girl names, at least five names each." I told her. "The first name on my girl list is Zoey, just for good measure." Aphrodite said with a giggle.

"Erik offered to help me with the whole pregnancy thing, because I know nothing about this. Oh, except that it hurts like a bitch." She said, and I think I saw a glimmer in her eye making it seem that she was going to neuter Darius after this was over.


	15. Gays, guys and a baby

Damiens POV

Jack and I were walking around the building holding hands, looking around for Zoey and everyone else. I looked sideways and heard a screech, racing towards it I heard another one. "STOP! STOP!" Came a scream from behind a closed door. I let go of Jacks hand and burst into the room. What I was made me laugh, the irony of it making me laugh harder. Zoey was on the floor tickling Stark to the point of the perfect humiliation. "What was that sc-" Jack said before he saw what was happening. But when he did, he began laughing so hard he fell on the ground.

"What…. The…" Stark said between laughs. "This is so freakin' priceless…" I said, wiping a tear from my eye. "Go away! I don't want you two to see this! Its making my guycard disappear!" Stark groaned, holding onto Zoey's hands so she couldn't start tickling him again. "What guy card…?" Zoey asked innocently, making stark role his eyes. "You wouldn't know. You have a girl card right? Or is that just a guy thing?" I heard Stark whisper in Zoey's ear, making her giggle. "Nope, we happen to be more mature." She said, smiling and smacking him upside the head. "Ouch. Damn Zo, don't do that." He snapped.

"Oh that did not hurt, stop being such a BABY!" She laughed. "Oh Stark, just take it like a man…" I said before grabbing Jack and leaving the room. As soon as we closed the door behind us Jack pressed his lips to mine. "Love you." He said with a smile. I grinned, "Love you too Jack."

Stevie Rae's POV

I was sitting in my bed waiting to fall asleep when I heard a knock at the door. "You told." Said Aphrodite from the other side of the doorway. "You told them, and I told you not too!" She said again. "I'm sorry, you know me. You know I can't keep a secret…" I said to her apologetically. "Obviously! You need to learn how to keep your damn mouth shut! You honestly don't know how to Stevie Rae!" She snarled. "I… Im sorry Aphrodite…" I stuttered. "You had better be." Was her only reply as she turned and walked away, seeming like the old Aphrodite, the one who ruled our school.  
"_She doesn't even know everything, what I am hiding. She doesn't know anything about it, not any of m secrets. What happened to her anyway? Its like she never met Darius…"_ I thought to myself, biting my lip and turning back around, sitting back down on my bed and looking at my Kenny Chesney poster. "Oh Kenny, what am I going to do about her? She needs to… Needs to do something, I'm just not sure what it is yet." I sighed, snuggling in under my covers and trying to sleep again.

I was almost asleep until I got a text**. "Im so, so, SO sorry Stevie Rae! I did not mean to blow up at you like that!" **It was from Aphrodite, and I know she ment it. **"Its okay. I know you are under a lot of stress and have a lot of pressure on your shoulders."** I sent back and waited for a reply. "**Thank you Stevie Rae, it just that Im so worried about this baby, I have no idea what im going to do about it."** I smiled as I finally made it to sleep.

Eriks POV  
Aphrodite had been in the bathroom for over ten minutes and I was starting to get worried. "Aph? Are you okay in there? Are you getting sick again? Do you want me to hold your hair up or something?" I called through the bathroom door. I heard a cough and a sniff. "Yeah, will you get me my toothbrush please?" She said groggily, sounding like she had just woken up or something. I walked in and saw her slumped on the floor by her Jacuzzi tub, she forehead pressed against the top of the Jacuzzi. I went over and put some toothpaste onto her toothbrush and handed it to her. She gave me a small smile and took it from me.

When she was done she came back out from the bathroom and collapsed onto the bed. "I am so tired of this, I don't want to puke out everything every ten damn minutes." She whimpered. I sighed, pulling her into my lap and kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry. I would say I know what it feels like, but I don't." I smiled.

She reached up and slapped my forehead while yelling, "Moron!" I laughed at her and started to tickle her. "Stop! No tickling! I'll pee on you!" She squealed, trying to pry my hands away and failing. "Never! And you shall not pee on me, I will make sure they name that baby Bonquesha Lon Vilderwits." I smiled, knowing she would hate that name and I could easily play the father. She immediately stopped and looked up at me, "You wouldn't DARE!" I smiled at her and nodded happily.

"Oh Goddess no…" She said, completely serious and ignoring my tickling. "Your no fun when you go all serious…" I told her with a pouty face. She rolled her eyes and laughed, finally pulling my hands away. "Hey, you got it.!" I said with a smile, making her slap me upside the head and smiling back.


	16. Memories, Love and a Big Mac

Aphrodites POV  
I don't understand what's happening to me. I'm usually so… Bitchy, so I don't get why I have been so sweet now. I guess its hormones, it must be hormones. I felt something hit my head and I looked that way, staring right at Erik, who had a box of fries in his hands and a smirk on his face. "Did you just throw a fri at a pregnant lady? Do you want me to be any fatter?" I screamed, faking anger and I pretended to cry. I looked back up after a few minutes and saw Erik with a panicked look on his face. I burst into laughter, his face making me go crazy. "You evil little pregnant person!" He yelled, throwing the entire box at me.

I laughed even harder, almost falling off my bed. "Well you just gave me an entire box of fri's, so I happen to be okay with that!" I said between laughs. He scowled, starting to get up and walk towards me. "My fri's! You threw them at me so I get them. You cannot have them, because they are mine. You cant get any, because they are mine. You cant have any, because they are mine!" I said happily, eating a fri with each word. "Why did you have to steal them?" HE gasped out, falling to the ground on his knees. "I didn't." I stated, eating the last one. "Yes you did! Now I get your chicken sandwich." I heard from behind me, where the bag full of food just happened to be. "Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. My. CHICKEN!" I screamed, tackling the intruder to the ground.

"What the hell!" Erik screamed, tugging me off him. "No one touches my chicken." I said happily biting into it. "Bitch…" He muttered quietly. "I would rather just be a bitch then a hungry, angry bitch. Don't you agree?" I smirked, biting into the sandwich again and standing up, pulling Erik with me. He sighed, nodding his head and going for his Big Mac. "See? You can eat that, you didn't throw it at me!" I said happily, so, just to be Erik, he did. He threw his big mac right at me. I yelped and pulled it to my mouth, biting into it happily. "Guess what you just did?" I said, my mouth full of burger. "Threw all my food at you…" He muttered stubbornly. I grinned, finishing off my cheeseburger and starting on his. "How can you possibly eat so much?" He said astonished. I grinned, "Eating for two now baby!" I yelled, making him roll his eyes and smile back.

I heard a knock at the door and heard a voice that I really loved. "Aphrodite, who is in there with you?" Darius said with a concerned tint to his voice. "Its just Erik boo. He is really good with pregnant ladies believe it or not." I yelled back, immediately regretting my choice of words. "What did he do to you!" Darius growled, breaking down the door and tackling Erik. "How did you even know I was standing here?" Erik screamed, his face pressed against the floor. "What the hell do you think you're doing! GET OFF HIM!" I screamed at Darius. They both gave me funny looks.

"What? He's basically my brother right now, and my boyfriend will not be beating up my damn brother!" I screamed. Darius snarled. "What did he do to you?" "He helped me. He brought me food and held my hair when I was puking, what you should have been doing, instead, you weren't here. Where were you anyway?" I told him. "I…I… I was looking for the nearest doctor. I figured you would want to know what it is." HE said sheepishly, holing up a pair of car keys.

"You are so sweet!" I cried, my arms flying around his neck and sitting on Erik's head so I could kiss him. "Would you get your ass off my head?" Erik mumbled the best he could. I laughed and pulled Darius up with me and danced over to the closet. I tapped my chin like I was thinking. I was looking for an outfit I could wear to the doctor… OH! Perfect! I smiled as I help out my favorite shirt and my favorite pair of jeans. A cute blue crop top that went just above my belly button that reminded me of the tattoos that Erik and Darius both have, and a pair of tight black skinnies that I basically lived in, both the best things I had ever owned in my entire life.

"What are you doing?" Darius asked me. "I'm picking out clothes for the doctor, silly!" I said, turning to face the guys and smiling like crazy. They both shrugged, not understanding clothes is one thing that bothered me about guys. "Whatever." Erik said. I slapped him behind the head. "Always say 'That will make you look beautiful. Never, 'Okay, or Whatever' " I scolded him. He nodded quickly, rubbing the back of his head and going to leave.

"Bye Erik! Come back over tomorrow so I can tell you what it is!" I told him as the door was being opened. He smiled and waved his hand in a "Yes Ma'am" Kind of way. I smiled, looking at Darius and his puzzled look. I laughed, putting the clothes down I went over to my dresser, looking for underwear that wasn't racy or scandalous. "I can't believe I only have one pair of non-thong underwear…" I muttered, making Darius laugh. "Its one thing I love about you…" He muttered, his arms wrapping around my waist and kissing my neck. I giggled and pulled his head around and kissed him better.

We backed up a little so we were on the bed and I smiled, this is definitely better then McDonalds.

Zoey's POV

Stark and I had been having a staring contest for the past two minutes and my eyes had started to water. I wanted to blink so badly but I couldn't , so I squeased my eyes close together so I could see, but my eyes were watery too. "YOU BLINKED!" Stark screamed, his eyes slamming together and coming back apart. "Not even, but you did." I said smugly. "Oh damn it. Not again…" He said stubbornly. I smiled at him, the tears that made my eyes not so dry falling. "Why are you crying? What did he do? I will kick his ass…" I Heard Heaths voice in my head and real tears began to fall. I remembered once when an old boyfriend of mine had cheated on me, Heath had found me before anyone else and he figured out why I was crying and kicked the guys ass to a pulp because of it.

I really missed him and I wanted to talk to him one last time. "Zo? What's wrong?" Stark said, his concern showing easily on his face. "I… I miss H-Heath. I-I w-wanna ta-talk to-to him." I stuttered. "I'm sorry Zo, but you can't. If there was any way for you to talk to him I would get you there. I would do anything for you to be able to see him and talk to him again. Im so sorry Zo." He whispered, kissing the top of my head and pulling me into his lap.

I didn't care about anything but seeing Heath right now. It's the only thing I really wanted. So I went over to all of my old pictures and found my favorite of us, it was at the state fair and we were standing in front of the Ferris wheel, both of us with cotton candy and perfect smiles. That was probably the best date I had ever gone on, especially with Heath. I pressed my lips to the picture and let my tears fall freely down onto his smiling face. "I love you." I whispered quietly, the tears making the picture and everything else blurry.

"Cmon Zo, sit down and take a nap or something." Stark said quietly, pulling my towards the bed. I nodded and cuddled up to him, sleep coming easily to me. "I miss him too Zoey." I heard in the back of my head, and I was sure it was someone that I knew, but I couldn't place who.

Kalona's POV

I was sitting quietly on a rooftop somewhere and just watching the cars go by blinded by everything going on around them. They didn't know about how that Heath boy was actually killed or anything like that. They didn't know of all the monsters that lurked deep in the shadows, they didn't even know that we existed. Who would've guessed that I would be the one telling them that the pain and horror of all those movies might just be true? I swooped down and stopped in front of a car, making it swerve and hit another two cars. I smiled as I heard one engine stutter and explode, someone had a gas leak. I don't know how I could be so cruel, it was just fun for me. I smiled when I smelled burning flesh, something in my telling me that this was wrong, and another says this is all right.

I heard someone yelling for someone to call 911 and I laughed, I picked a place with no cell reception for miles. "What are you just standing there for? Get help!" Someone screamed at me. I cocked my head slightly, looking at the woman freaking out about this crash. I grabbed her and pulled her into an alley. "Hello." I purred, making sure she would stay with me this entire time. "Uh.. Hi…" She said, mesmerized by my eyes.

"What's your name beautiful?" I muttered. "D-Devanny…" She said. "What a pretty name. I'm Kalona." I said, I threw her onto the ground and began to kiss her. "What are you doing? I have a boyfr-" She was cut off by me slamming my hand onto her mouth and silencing her, making her start to struggle and fight against me. I grinned, my lips touching her neck lightly.

Eriks POV

Something's wrong. Something happened to her, to Devanny, my Devanny. Who was hurting my beautiful girl? Who would dare to harm such a beautiful girl? Something was happening to her, and I know it. Where is she? I jumped up from my bed and pulled on a shirt, pants and some shoes, racing out the door and running down towards the front door. I ran out, searching the left and right, looking for my girl.

"DEVANNY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard a light scream coming from the left so I ran that way, looking down every alley and road to see if any traces of her were anywhere. I ran after where I thought I had heard the scream and saw a bracelet on the ground made of silver and sapphire, the same one I bought Dev for our three year anniversary. "DEVANNY! WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed. I heard crying and a hushed voice coming from the alley just a little up the road from here. I picked up the bracelet and ran towards it.

"Shh now, wait until he leaves." I heard a voice say, and I almost died when I heard the voice that responded. "O-okay." My eyes went wide and my breathing stopped. "He's gone now, so we can continue." The man said to my angel, and I heard a sad whimper in response. "Please stop, youre hurting me. Please…" I heard her say quietly. Oh hell no he isn't. I turned the corner and yanked the guy off my girl.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I snapped at him. A wide, evil smile spread across his face and my body went cold. "Dev, put on your clothes please, were leaving." I snarled. "You aren't going anywhere with my new toy." He snarled. I snapped over to him and punched him, he didn't expect it so he fell back into the wall. I kicked him as hard as I could, fifteen years of soccer makes me good at that, where it hurts and listened to him thump against the ground.

I turned, seeing Devanny's bloodied body I pulled off my shirt and put her in it. I pulled her into my arms and walked back to the street. I called for a taxi and made him drive us back, me giving him the money he needed and me getting who I needed. I walked her up into my room and pulled pants and a different shirt on her, laying her in my bed I fell asleep next to her.

Is this long enough? I figured it would be A little Zark, a little Evanny, a little Daphh. A little bit of everybody Review if you want another chapter, or your not getting one :D -Love yall, Alysun


	17. Dreams, freak outs, and a bit of love

Stark's POV

I was sitting on the bed next to Zoey, who had her arms wrapped tightly around me. I brushed her hair out of her face and smiled down at her. With her beautiful eyes, gorgeous hair, perfect skin and her sexy smile that she got whenever she was dreaming. I kissed her forehead, a smile forming on my face too. I sighed, amazed at how lucky I was to get this beautiful girl as my girlfriend.

Zoey had been sleeping for over four hours, and I was up pacing. I didn't understand why Kalona needed to kill Heath. I can't figure it out; maybe he was just tired of Heath? I guess that's the only real reason he would kill him. I sighed, knowing that I would never be able to figure his mind out I kissed Zoey's forehead and walked out of the room quietly.

I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't know when I would get there, but I wanted to move and do something nice for Zo. I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I knew exactly what to do, talking to the cooks quickly I ran back upstairs and snuggled up to Zo.

I heard her mumble something, and I put my face closer to hers to hear it. "I said I loved you.." She mumbled, obviously having a dream about someone. "Why leave? Why did you leave me?" She muttered sadly, a tear rolling out of her shut eye. I shushed her and kissed her lips once, soft enough not to wake her, but sweet enough to sooth her.

"I love you too…" Shut muttered. I smiled, kissing her head again I fell asleep next to her.

Zoey's POV

I woke up a few minutes after I felt someone kiss me. I looked over at Stark, his eyelids fluttering slightly because of his dream. I grinned, realizing my arms were tight around him and my head was on his chest, and he hadn't woke me up. I kissed his naked chest and listened to him mumble. "Target… right… no." The last word fierce, demanding, startling me so I flew back a little. "She doesn't love you. Leave us alone…" He mumbled again. "Stark, sweetie, wake up. Your having a nightmare." I whispered, not wanting to wake him up but knowing I had to.

"Don't touch her." HE snarled, eyes flying open and jumping up, making me fall of the bed. "ouch! Stark what the hell was that?" I snapped, falling directly on my ass. "I.. I don't know.." I just had this dream… and something bad happened.." He said, running a hand through his hair. "Its okay, you just freaked me out a little."

"Oh, I'm still sorry though. Didn't mean to freak you out at all." He muttered, walking towards me and wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. He kissed the top of my head and mumbled sweet little nothings to me, just us against the world.

About 3 hours later Stark and I had gotten over his odd dream, which he refuses to tell me about. Currently, we were having a pillow fight and had called for Stevie Rae, Erik, Aphrodite, Darius, Damien, Jack and the twins up to our room. We needed to figure out what we were going to do about Kalona.

Erik got here first, his arm wrapped protectively around a beautiful girl with startling blue eyes that were rimmed with red and gorgeous auburn hair that was in pretty curls all around her face. "We're going to kill him, and if you don't I will!" Erik snarled, kissing the girls forehead and cheeks.

"Why? The hell he do to you?" Stark said, just as surprised as was with Erik's urge to kill someone. "He did something terrible to my Devanny. My beautiful Devanny, and he will get no where near us again." He snarled. The girl beside him whimpered and snuggled up to his side.

"This must be Devanny. Im Stark, nice to meet you." Stark said warmly, holding his hand out for her to shake. She snuggled deeper into Erik's side and hid her face from Stark. "Please don't touch her, she had a bad time. Kalona… He… He…" Erik didn't finish because Stevie Rae burst in the door, in only a pair of boxers with little cows on them and a yellow tank top.

"Why did you wake me up so early?" She said groggily. "Its 7:30…" I muttered. "EARLY!" She said, collapsing on our bed and began to snore lightly. "You wouldn't be on that if you knew what we did on it…" I said smugly. I saw her jump up and run to the other side of the room, pressing herself against the wall and rubbing her face with her hands. "Ewh, ewh ewhhh!" She said repeatedly making me and Stark laugh happily.

Aphrodite and Darius got there next, hands tightly wrapped around each others. I smiled, kissing Starks cheek and putting my arms around his waist, our pillow fight forgotten. "Her guys!" Aphrodite said brightly. I looked at her then at Stevie Rae, completely confused. "Wait a second here, she's grumpy, and slightly bitchy, and your bright and sunshiny. What the hell happened?" Stark said, faking surprise.  
"Im pregnant, she's tired. Done!" Aphrodite said brightly, smacking Stark upside the head. I snorted with laughter and kissed the side of Starks head where he was hit.

"Sorry hun, but that was hilarious..." I muttered to him. He rolled his eyes and fake glared at Aphrodite. "We need our beauty sleep," Erin began to say as she walked in the door. "And you interrupted it." Shaunee finished. I sighed, they need to stop doing that!

"Stop doing the twin thing. Its creepy." Aphrodite said, saying exactly what I was thinking. "It is" Erin began, and Shaunee finished with a "Not, and you know that!" "I agree with them, its creepy…" Stark and I said at the same time. "No wait. That's creepier."Aphrodite said, resting her hands on her growing tummy. "I cant wait until you have your baby…" I said with a huge smile. The twins looked up with shocked faces, and Aphrodite slapped her hand to her forehead.

"They didn't know?" I asked slowly, laughing on the inside that I told everyone that she was pregnant. "They didn't, but they do now!" Aphrodite said, the sarcasm in her voice was hilarious. "Sorry sweetie…" I mumbled, happy that the secret was finally out and I could discus it freely with everyone. "Sorry my ass..." She mumbled. She kissed Darius and they left, leaving us all without a pregnant lady.

"I miss her already…" I mumbled, the sarcasm dripping off my words. "Smart ass." Stark said with a grin. I smiled back at him, kicked everyone out of the room and kissed him. "Well, were all alone now…" I said with an evil smirk.

Well, do ya'll like it? It is good? Review and tell me how you like it! I did a full chapter with over 1150 words just in Zoey's POV and Stark's POV, just like you wanted The next one will be about Devanny and Erik possibly? Sound good to yall? It sounds fun with me! :D –Alysun Review :D


	18. Break ups, Happy days, and memories

Devanny's POV

I'm so scared, the only person I'm letting near me is Erik. We had to go to someone's room in this place to talk about the guy who almost raped me. Erik got to me just in time, and I wasn't going to let him do that anyway. He couldn't take that, it was for Erik.

Oh my god, what about Blake? What am I going to do? Im obviously in love with Erik, but I like Blake. I shook my head slowly, cuddling up closer to Erik's sleeping form. I decided to get my phone from m jeans that I wore when.. It happened. I pulled it out and sent a text to Blake "_Hey, wanna meet me for coffee later? 8am?" _ I waited silently for a reply, looking nervously at Erik, hoping he wouldn't wake up.

"_Sure beautiful Where you been?_" He replied back. I sighed, "_Im with Erik, he helped me with something and Im getting him to drive me over."_ I sent, hoping that he didn't get too pissed at me. "_Why the hell would you need him for help? Are you freakin cheating on me with that scum bag?"_ His harsh words hit me, and I sighed.

"_I almost got raped, and he got the guy away from me. Okay?"_ I sent back, knowing that he probably wouldn't believe me. "_You lying bitch." S_ee, I knew it. "_I am not FREAKING LYING!" _The way he treated me sometimes really made me mad.

"_Yeah freakin right. I'll see you at 8."_ I knew that was the end of the conversation so I climbed back into bed with Erik, sighing into his neck I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Erik's POV

When I woke up Devanny was quietly sleeping beside me, so I kissed her forehead and went to take a shower, seeing it was 7 a.m I was shocked that I was actually awake on a human schedule. I sighed and took out some paper, leaving a note for Devanny telling her I was in the shower two rooms down.

No one else was in our hall so we could use anyone's shower or bathroom we wanted. I don't know why we didn't move into one of those rooms, but I guess I was too lazy. I grabbed a towel from my closet and ran down the hallway.

I let the water warm up as I scoped out this room, it was bigger than mine and it had more closet space. I just got a great idea, I was going to move in here with Devanny! It will be perfect! I grinned and jumped into the shower, the scalding water hitting me. I hissed and turned it down a little, making sure it wouldn't kill me.

As soon as I jumped out I wrapped the towel around my waist and pulled the bedding off the beds and pulled down the boring white curtains. I put them in a pile on the floor and ran back to my room to get Devanny up. As soon as I walked in she was pulling on some really tight skinnies that she was having trouble with. She fell down and growled at the jeans, making my laugh and her jump.

I smiled and helped her get the jeans on, a light faded blue with a destructed look. She was wearing a light blue tank top and a black cardigan over it, and I smiled. "Where did you get those?" "Uh, the blond girl gave them to me…."

"Aphrodite?" I asked, making sure I sounded shocked. Damn, she should have gotten pregnant earlier. "That's her name! I couldn't remember it was a little weird." She said, a blush forming on her pale cheeks. I smiled and pulled her to me, kissing her forehead lightly. She sighed and made a oh noise like she had remembered something.

"Can you drive me to starbucks at 7:45?" She asked with that convincing smile of hers. I nodded, knowing I couldn't say no. She squealed and looked at the clock, smiling she pushed me towards the closet. Grabbing my only pair of skinny jeans and a blue plaid button down shirt, she shoved them at me as she dug through my drawers for a pair of boxers.

She found a plain blue pair and threw those at me too. I sighed and dropped the towel, and she gaped at me. I'm not going to lie, I'm nice to look at. I smirked at her and she looked up at me, pointing a finger down and back up to my face.

I laughed and pulled on the boxers, blocking her view. She blinked a view times as I pulled on the jeans, and then pulling the shirt on but not buttoning it. "I.. I uh…" She muttered. I smiled at her, even though we dated since 6th grade we had never done anything… special.

Sure we had kissed many times but we hadn't gotten farther than that because she wanted to wait until marriage. I didn't know if she stayed with that or not, but I was pretty sure she did stay with that. I looked at her as she dragged me down the hallway with my keys in her hand.

I smiled, stopped her and kissed her happily. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck. We were backed up against the wall and I picked her up and wrapped her legs around my waist, her lips trailing down my throat and she slightly bit down. My breath stopped for a second, hitching in my throat.

"Dev? Sweetie? I have a question..." I muttered. She licked my neck and nodded, kissing up my neck and jaw line. "Are you still a virgin?" I muttered, and she stopped kissing me. "Yeah, why?" She said cautiously. "I was just wondering if that Kalona bitch was going to take what is rightfully the man you love's duty." I muttered, knowing that sounded weird but knowing she would understand.

"He almost did, but you saved me. " She muttered, climbing down and kissing me slowly. "I love you." She muttered, and I pushed her away from me, looking her in the eyes. "What?" I said, shocked. "Im sorry, it just slipped out…" She stuttered. "I just thought you loved Blake… " I said, finally understanding this. "I love you too." I said, pulling her to me and kissing her.

"I have never stopped loving you, and I have never forgotten you." I mumbled against her lips, kissing her more and more. ""I love you too, and we need to get going." She mumbled back. I groaned and pushed away form the wall, walking down the hallway with her under my arm.

We got down to my car and slid in, turning it on Devanny started laughing. I looked at the clock and smiled too. "7:26, the day I met you." I mumbled, staring directly into her deep blue, mesmerizing eyes.

She smiled, obviously remembering the day our lives changed forever.

-Flashback-

I was running to the ticket line in the theater so I could get a ticket for some movie playing that Jenni wanted to see, I honestly didn't care. I ran into someone and I started to cuss under my breath. "What the fuck? Watch where you're going!" I snarled before I realized who I was yelling at.

Her deep blue eyes were glaring at me and her long dark hair was ruffled from hitting me. "Watch where your fucking going you ass!" She snarled. I sighed, "I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?" Turning on the charm, I smiled at her.

"Sure. We're going to see a movie and you are paying. " She said with a bright smile. I sighed, knowing something important was going to happen.

-End flashback-

I sighed, pulling up to the starbucks I saw Blake. "Whats he doing here?" I snarled. "Im breaking up with him." She said, running fingers through her gorgeous hair. I kissed her cheek and watched her walk up to him.

Devanny's POV

"There you are! Took you too damn long to get here." He snapped. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Erik, who gave me a thumbs up and a sexy smile. "Blake, were over. I don't love you anymore, I don't even like you." I said calmly, watching his eyes go red. "No you are not." He snapped. "If something happens to this relationship, its me who's doing it." He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. "Yeah you are doing it! Your making my decision clear! Get off me!" I snarled, slapping him.

He growled and slapped me back, and I heard a car door slam. Then I saw Erik's fist slam into Blake's nose and blood pour out of it. We laughed and ran to the car, making sure I yelled at him first. "OVER BLAKE!" I screamed, making Erik laugh.

I kissed him while we stared at Blake, who was on the ground, while we were in the car. I smiled at Erik and kissed him again. We drove off and headed back to the house. "I have a surprise for you, pretty girl." Erik said, peeking over at me with a smile.

"I wonder what it is…" I said honestly.

How is it? Long enough of a chapter? I hope so Review and tell me if you liked it Love ya'll! :D- Alysun 3


	19. How Do You Get Free Labor?

Devanny's POV

As I looked around my room at home I frowned. This is the exact same room had in 6th grade, and its only change was the twin bed to a queen size bed. Being only one of one, you would think my parents would let me change my room right?

Always the same answer form both my lawyer parents, it's like they preplanned my conversations. "Not now Dev, ask later." I hated that response, it was horrible to me. Even if I did ask later, the answer stayed the same.

I walked over to my closet and grabbed my favorite jeans, shorts, shirts and shoes. I grabbed a tote bag and stuffed everything into it. I sighed and turned to leave, pulling the bag onto my shoulder and leaving the green room for the last time.

I got downstairs and went straight to the office. I grabbed my laptop, IPod and the chargers for all my electronics and left. I went into the kitchen to grab my keys from the key bowl and ran to my garage to get to my favorite car ever, a black Ashton martin vanquish. I squealed jumping in it and throwing my bag into the passenger seat and opening the garage door, I back up into the street.

I smiled and drove down the street, the window open and the wind rushing through my hair. I giggled like a three year old and played my favorite song on my IPod, Last Three Letters by Alesana. I sang along and stopped when the scream began, not knowing if I should try it or not.

I decided against it and just kept driving until I saw the familiar place I now called home.

"ERIK!" I screamed out, and the blonde girl from earlier jumped.

"HOLY! Oh, it's just you. Don't scare me like that!" She said, her face becoming flushed.

"I'm sorry; I just don't know where he is…" I said to her with a smile.

"He told me to keep an eye on you to make sure you didn't go upstairs. Let's go shopping!" She said with the brightest smile I had ever seen in my life.

"Uh, Okay? Wait. Why can't I go upstairs? I want to know now…" I trailed off. I was eyeing the stairs when Aphrodite grabbed my arms and pulled me behind her.  
"Nope, strict orders saying I have to keep you away. I figured we could go get our hair cut, nails done, and we could buy you new clothes and a bunch of furniture and stuff for your room here!" Aphrodite was probably the prettiest girl I had ever seen in my life, and she was probably the nicest too! I loved her; she was definitely far from how Erik described her.

"Sound good? Do you want nails, hair or just an entire spa day? OOOH! Let's just go to the spa and hang out, then we do our shopping, kay?"

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" I said, stopping her and pulling my keys out of my bag. I dragged her over to my car and handed her the keys, I sat in the passenger seat and moved my hand towards the steering wheel.

"What are you doing?" Aph said with one perfect eyebrow raised. I blushed and dropped my hand to my side. She rolled her blue eyes and dropped into her seat. I smiled and nodded towards the keys.  
"Alright alright! Do you really like this car that much?" She said while rolling her eyes. I smiled and nodded. She laughed and turned on the car, the light purr making me giggle. Damn, I love this car!

Zoey's POV

Stark and I had a wonderful evening doing... uh... Well to be honest, each other. Now we were relaxing in the Jacuzzi together, bubbles everywhere. They were on Stark's face from a failed attempt at making a Santa beard that still made me laugh. OH how I love that boy.

Just then my phone began buzzing, so I grabbed a towel and dried my hands before grabbing it.

_Heyy, what are you and stark doing? Mind helping me with something?_

It was from Erik, so I looked at Stark, who was trying to make another beard, and quickly replied.

_Depends… What is it?_

A few seconds later the door opened.

"Get your asses out of the tub and come help me. It's for Dev, now get dressed and meet me on the second floor. "Erik's voice rang through our room before the door slammed shut again as he left.

_WHAT THE HELL! WE COULD HAVE BEEN NAKED! Wait! WE ARE NAKED! Be glad we were in the cuzzi, and not the normal part of the room, you ass!_

I sent to him furiously. I just knew he was rolling his eyes when he read it.

_Oh please. _

Was all he replied. I sighed and stood up, picking up the towel and drying off my legs so I could stand on the bathroom floor without getting it wet. I stepped on the cool tile and shivered; wrapping the towel tightly to me I grabbed another towel from the closet and left it by the Jacuzzi for Stark.

I walked into the much warmer part of the room and pulled out some clothes. I grabbed a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a dark green v-neck shirt with a black cami. I grabbed a pair of loose black jeans and a blue polo for Stark.

"Hey! Get out and dry off so we can get going!" I yelled to him, setting his clothes on the bed beside mine. I grabbed some converse to put on that matched my shirt perfectly and began trying to put on the jeans. I fell over twice before getting them on the right way, and I pulled the black cami on quickly after. I ran into the bathroom and I grabbed Starks arm. I yanked up and thrust the towel in his arms.

"Dry. Off. Now." I said to him with a death glare that could make someone pee their pants. Starks eyes went wide and he began drying off quickly. I smiled and skipped back out by the bed. I finished getting dressed and I threw a pair of boxers at Stark as soon as he got out of the bathroom.

"Once your dressed meet me out by the second floor okay?" I said to him, tying my converse. He nodded and pulled the shirt over his head. I motioned for the closet where his shoes where and walked out of the room. I ran up down the stairs to the second floor and almost immediately hit Erin.

"Hey! Watch – Ohh! Hey Zo!" She said brightly. I looked around.  
"Where's Shaunee?" I asked her, there was rarely a time you would see them apart.

"She needed a shower, and I can't follow her there." Erin said with a laugh, making me smile and look for Erik.

"So do you know what this is all about?" I asked her with some hope.

"Nope, I just know it's a surprise for Devanny." She said, and then she smiled.

"Hey twin." I heard from behind me, looking to see Shaunee with a smile that matched Erin's. I saw Erik and walked towards him, raising an eyebrow.

"What's this all about anyway?" I asked him skeptically. He rolled his eyes and muttered something.

"I want to make a room for Devanny where she can feel at home. I found a room that's perfect, it just needs a lot of decorating. Aphrodite's willing to use her parents credit cards to buy everything we need. She is taking Dev shopping and to the spa today, so we don't have to worry about being interrupted until 6 or later. I'm hoping that you guys would help with it?" He said quickly. I nodded.

"Of course we'll help!" I laughed and heard the twins agree from behind me. Then I saw Jack and Damien behind Erik, who were holding hands and nodding.

"Looks like we're all in, and Stark will help too. If he likes it or not!" I smiled, seeing Stark's eyes go wide from the door to the stairs.  
"What am I doing?" He said. I explained everything to him and he nodded. "I guess I'm in too." I smiled and kissed his cheek happily. "You would've helped anyway." I told him with a smile, making him laugh.

This was going to be a long day for us.

**I feel like a bad person. I haven't updated in FOREVER! But here I am now I had some serious writers block… But its all fixed now, so were all good  
What do you think we should do for Devanny and Erik's room? **

**Hmmm… And Aphrodite being so nice? I'm shocked too, she just has way too many preggo hormones! – Love y'all! Alysun 3**


End file.
